Half-Trolls
The Half-Trolls are a fierce, independant race that dwell in the north eastern parts of Far Haradl; in the land of Pertorogwaith. Memories of the troll-folk (Server History) The previous High King of the High Elves, Glaerdir, became corrupted by evil influences and abandone his fair sanctuary thus journeying to distant lands. It was during these journeys that he stumbled upon an isolated country called Pertorogwaith, the home of the half-trolls. He chose to become their leader and ensured a glorious future for these monstrous beings...or so it seemed. In a most unfortunate situation Glaerdir was killed and the half-trolls were left leaderless, alone, isolated once more. But recently a mysterious stranger, who goes by the name of Scrubor, has made his way to the Pertorogwaith and has set his mind on making the half-trolls an immeasurable force to be reckoned with. In time Scrubor's father, Demon_26 showed up and vowed to help his son rise this forsaken people. Seeing much more greatness and wisdom in him, Scrubor resigned his position to his father and thus Demon_26 became the King and Scrubor the Prince. Legacy of the Half-Trolls It has been rumoured that the Prince of the Half-Trolls has created a highly complexed and advanced system which will create equality in Pertorogwaith. He plans to make Pertorogwaith a communist state; implying that no foreigners are allowed within the land (although the chances are good that an exception will be made for the Moredain). Scrubor has founded a political party which he calls the PNP (Pertorogwaith National Parliamant); as soon as the communistic system kicks off the PNP will be the ruling government of Pertorogwaith. The communistic system includes: all Half-Trolls will live under the same circumstances to create equality, all the land's natural resources and minerals will be in the posession of the PNP and it will be their duty to divide it amongst their people equally. The main building of parliament will be in Point of Shadow, here all matters concerning the country will be discussed. Along with this legacy Scrubor has decidedto build a fortress on the island of Tol Torog to serve as a main site of military and a symbol of power; this will be the home of the Prince and access to it will be restricted to only those of the Half-Troll army who are in the highest ranks. A letter from Scrubor written to the rest of Middle-Earth's leaders: "Recently it has come under my knowledge that my father's land is threatened and mocked by people of the north lands. In response to this childish behaviour I have decided to close Pertorogwaith's borders and transform it into a communist state. Be warned inhabitants of Middle Earth; my word is not to be taken lightly. I do not wish to resolve the current situation with conflict but if you are to violate my terms I shall plague your lands. The only contact that can be made between Half-Trolls and foreigners will be at the Jolly Troll Trading centre located to the north of Isengard in the Misty Mountains. The borders will close on 26/06/2015 (according to the men's calendar); thus I gice you a month's time to explore it." ~ Scrubor Government The government of the Half-Trolls is split up into two main leading parties namely the PNP (Pertorogwaith National Parliament) and then the miliraty ranks, many of which is also a part of the PNP. Half-Trolls who belong to either, or both, of these groups have a valid say in all matters. Pertorogwaith National Parliament Torogost - the leader of the PNP and the ruler of all pertorogwaith (often called "king" in westron). The Torogost has the most rights and practically owns Pertorogwaith. Nothing happens without him knowing of it. Torogist - the son of the Torogost and the right hand of Pertorogwaith. This is the second most powerful seat in the PNP. The "prince" (so called in westron) also have many rights concerning the country. It is his duty to help the Torogost divide the land's resources amongst their people. At times the Torogist may act as an ambassador. Councellor - a Half-Troll who has the right to advise the Torogost and Torogist in all matters without being beheaded. Councellors often play a big role in the fate of tresspasser and can choose to save or waste a life. Ambassador - Half-Trolls who belong to this title journey to distant lands to represent Pertorogwaith. They are usually appointed with the task to solve foreign problems with as little conflict involved as possible. Military Ranks Torogost - the King too plays a big role in the countries military. He has the right to dispatch batallions or armies to certain areas without reistance. Torogist - the Torogist fights more battles than the Torogost (seeing as he must handle matters in his own land). The Torogist too has the power to send armies to locations without resistance (except by the Torogost). *note Councellors can advise against batallions being dispatched. Warchief - a strong fighter and leader who will be given claim over a Half-Troll outpost or fortress. Warchiefs are allowed to send small battallions (not more than 5 soldiers) to locations but cannot send armies. If a Warchief receives word from the Torogost/Torogist to send an army the order must be followed or else consequences will be payed. A Warchief may request to deploy an army by asking permission from the Torogost/Torogist. Soldier - a normal Half-Troll who lives under the protection of a Warchief or even the Torogost/Torogist. They must follow their orders at all times; but promotions can be given if they are loyal and worthy. Builds Point of Shadow - the capital city of Pertorogwaith which will be built by Scrubor and Demon_26 Torogaur - a stronghold located at the southern foot of the volcano on the island of Tol Torog. This will be the home of Scrubor and the main site where all military matters are discussed. 'The Jolly Troll '- a trading centre located north of Isengard in the Misty Mountains. It will be owned and built by Scrubor, the Prince. Only Scrubor will have the authority to sell items in the shop, although anyone can buy items here no matter what faction (note that enemies of the Half-Troll nation will pay 5% extra on weaponry and armor). Scrubor plans to sell almost all items available in the game for a very affordable price here in his shop, (noob players who have no alignment or very little pay 10% less on all items). The Prince needs the items though so he is buying any assortments of the mod (no vanilla items). If you are at the shop and Scrubor is not there, but online, then just msg him and he will get to you as soon as possible. Killing Scrubor in the shop will result in a permanent unliftable ban so don't even think about it, Scrubor will never kill anyone in his shop and never steal money(if he does the slayed/robbed person can get 80% off of all items; word of a Half-Troll). Please take notice that the Jolly Troll has not yet been opened for business. There are some more builds planned but will only be proclaimed when the time is right. Religion Troll Beliefs Being only of half blood the Half-Trolls consider full blood trolls holy. Those who follow this religion believe that the trolls were the dominant race of the north, possessing godlike powers, but long ago one of the trolls sinned and was thus punished into becoming a Half-Troll who gave birth to this nation. They believe that they were exciled from their former holy grounds and banished to this forsaken land. After Glaerdir's death a scavenger who has travelled to the far north claimed to have seen the Mountain Troll Chieftain, him being the strongest of the trolls, the Half-Trolls saw him as an extremely powerful being that might be able to lift their curse. Scrubor and Demon_26 are not strong supporters of this religion but because of the majority of their people believe in it they have planned to build a Troll Temple in Point of Shadow. Glaerdirism Some of the Half-Trolls still remember the glorious days of when Glaerdir was their king and therefore they worship his ghost. It is rumored that they have built an altar somewhere in Pertorogwaith where they make sacrifices. It is assumed that this religion will die quickly after Demon_26 and Scrubor rises them to new power. Sauron Cult A new religion that has infested the Half-Trolls from the northern land. Those in this cult worship Sauron as a god and hope that he will help them rise to glory. Becoming a Half-Troll Seeing as the border are now closed and Pertorogwaith a communist state, it will be much harder to become a Half-Troll. A player will require 100 Half-Troll alignment at the least and an offer. To become a Half-Troll you must ask the Torogost/Torogist to see you in the Near Harad Fertiles where the road crossess from the desert into the fertiles. Here you must give the offer to the Torogost/Torogist and then they will decide if you are worthy enough to be deemed a Half-Troll Category:Faction Category:Evil